


[Podfic] Re: Question about snake fight

by greedy_dancer



Category: FAQ: The "Snake Fight" Portion of Your Thesis Defense - Luke Burns
Genre: Academia, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Download Available, Epistolary, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: goseaward's story, read aloud (10min).Alexandra -Not sure if you received this on the grad students list. The career center is holding a series of workshops on snake fighting for Ph.D. candidates. I know you were thinking about this. Again, I want to assure you that the snake fight isn't a big deal—every professor you've ever had has defeated a snake in single combat! But if you're still feeling concerned, perhaps these workshops would help you feel more prepared.Best,Julie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Re: Question about snake fight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Re: Question about snake fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282455) by [goseaward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward). 



  


### Downloads/streaming

      * **MP3:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/3jP0ozT)

### Details

      * **Length:** 09:50
      * **File size:** 7Mo



### Additional credits

      * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer, background by Bluedreaming
      * **Hosted by:** Paraka
      * **Work skin adapted from:** Azdaema



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the writer for giving permission to podfic, and to Bluedreaming for the cover style inspiration and for sharing the Anthology's cover elements! :D


End file.
